The Chasing Game
by Blasen
Summary: Marceline thinks over why she fell for Finn as they play a game, while Marshall Lee thinks the opposite.  Marceline/Finn and Marshall Lee/Fionna


**Damn you fanfiction crazed mind!**

**I put this together very fast, so I apologize before hand if it was good. I also apologize if the characters are slightly OOC. I tried my best to add some maturity into it, and to also keep that Adventure Times awesomeness.**

* * *

><p>Marceline was lost for words even now. After so much time, after everything had happened, she would never understand how she had come to love such a boy. A human boy, no less! He was just a kid when they first met. A child. His voice even still cracked! He was half her height, and yet, Marceline could not help but be drawn to him. He was interesting, alright? His constant need to prove himself drove her to the need to be around him. To want to help him, shelter him as a little brother even. He was only thirteen, while she had been alive for centuries, although- her usual form being an eighteen year old, some found it strange. As did she of course. Why did she even hang out with this human? Why did she? It defied all the logic that would have made sense in any other situation.<p>

He was short. A normal height for a human boy around his age, sure. He had this desire, this sheer will to fight. It came in abundance, this sudden strength he would get. Where would he find it? When all the odds pointed against him, Finn still fought, down to his last breath. With the help of Jake, however, it never came to that. Finn never contradicted himself. He stayed true to his word, being extremely honest in everything, with such a strong feeling from right and wrong...how did they end up being friends? She was a vampire. Queen even! She was known for her antics, and yet, Finn had stayed with her. When it looked like she had done the wrong thing, when everyone was accusing her, Finn never left her side. And sometime it ended up having Finn act like a brother, while she was supposed to act like the older sister.

It was wrong! Terribly wrong! Marceline had never been so shocked in her life! Finn protecting her like she should be to him! The thought was hard to register. But after a little while, she was fine with it. Fine with him protecting her. Fine with him being around. Fine him doing just about anything. He had saved her countless times, and never asked for anything in return. The true heart of a hero. Even through all the years, of him growing taller and gaining maturity, he had never once acted cold towards her. Never questioned her. His faith in Marceline was astounding. It brought the candy people to a lack of words, made the Ice King _want to give up before even trying to understand_, sometimes it even caused Jake to be appalled.

Marceline couldn't help but noticing the little things. She had been around him too long to not notice. He was taller then she was now. He still held the bright attire from a child, only slightly changing it to fit his new 'manly' needs, as he would refer. Instead of honing that bunny hat of his, he changed it to a white base-ball cap, finally showing that golden hair that was so much different from hers. He kept the blue shirt, finding it comforting, as well as keeping his blue pants, then changing his green backpack to a green wallet that could easily be concealed and better yet: he had it hexed by some wizard, so that he could fit all his usual equipment into the small walletspace then his large gawky backpack.

Personally, Marceline didn't care what he weared. His was Finn, and that was enough to keep her running back. He didn't seem to mind. Once he reached the age of nineteen, Marceline paid much more attention to detail. His attitude towards certain things changed, he didn't chase after Bubblegum as much as he used to, and he wasn't nearly as childish, but he still held that child-like gleam in his eyes. The burning need for adventure, he would always have. As well as his infatuation with weapons and rescue missions. He was still as chipper and hyper like when his just starting as a teenager, and yet, something about him seemed more refined. The way he walked, maybe. His speech had defiantly gotten better, now using much more proper terms, but never losing that sense of word hilarity he did always posses.

He did deal with situations differently. He still had the flamboyant and excited style to him, but it seemed more relaxed, more determined, more self-control. All gained with age, obviously. And slowly, Marceline's feelings for him gradually began to change. When he was around sixteen, that was when she started feeling much more awkward around him. Whenever he was around, her stomach would be doing flips and turns, gaining that mysterious anxious edge whenever he came to stand next to her. When Finn defended her, instead of her usually playful attitude, she would start to blush much more often, and Finn noticed it too. Her feelings were changed. When she finally had the guts to admit it to herself, everything fell into place. Finn later realized that over time, he no longer felt those brotherly feelings towards her as well, and wanted to protect her more as man then a sibling. But, still, the same questions rose, over, and over, and over.

Why did she love him in the first place? Why was she always so pulled to him?

It turns out, that eventually, Marceline didn't care why she so drawn to Finn. It just didn't matter now. Being brought out of her thoughts by Finn himself, Marceline was surprised to see she had zoned out so much, ruining their game of tag. If it could be called that, she had stolen his hat and he was merely chasing her. A game frequently played between the two.

"Aha! Got it." Finn exclaimed and securely snatched the cap from her hands, placing it comfortably back onto it's rightful spot. He sent her a dashing smile, being nineteen now, all of his child like appearance gone only to reveal pure handsome features.

"Congratulations, Finny." She replied, bringing back up his old nickname she would use on him constantly while he was younger. He smiled held her hand, drawing her attention away from everything else. They had never done anything more then a few chaste kisses and holding hands like this. Marceline wouldn't complain, even just doing this made her head spin. When did she become such a wuss?

"What'ya say we go back to my house? Jake won't be there tonight, he's busy trying to propose to Lady Rainicorn, they've been dating for ages. It'd be nice. Just us." He said with a cross from a smile and a smirk on his face. Marceline couldn't help but blush a little, either she was misunderstanding or he wanted to...her mind drew a blank. Finn was now trying his hardest not to laugh at her blank expression, obviously deep in thought at trying to 'decode' his words. She was brought back into reality from Finn finally giving up and clutching his stomach as loud bouts of laughter poured from his mouth.

"Finn! Don't play with me like that!" She yelled, as he suddenly stood straight and started running away from her, this time allowing Marceline to be the chaser, still laughing as he ran.

* * *

><p>Mashall Lee wasn't surprised in the least. Fionna was amazing. Simply that. When she was older, he would tease her more often. Did that make him sadistic? He wanted to see her flustered, see the blood rise into her cheeks, watch as she pouted and embarrassedly shrugged off his comments. He was drawn to her, for whatever reason. Fionna quit her attempts towards Prince Gumball's heart when she turned seventeen, it just didn't matter to her anymore. Through all her attempts, he wouldn't listen, and only saw her a sister. When she realized that, Marshall hadn't ever been so happy. He had loved her for a while, an extremely long time, she was pure. Imagine that, The Vampire King falling for such a pure girl.<p>

Marshall was an easy person to understand, contrary to the belief. And of all people, Fionna knew him the best. Friends he had for centuries didn't know him as well she she did. How Fionna had come to understand him so fast was a mystery. She could easily pick out what made him tick. What were his interests? Who were his enemies? His favorite style of music? What were his fears? What makes him smile? Who does he love? She knew them all, save the very last question, in which she found out last when he finally got the courage the confess. Through song of course.

They were given little enthusiasm from Cake at first. She disapproved of her 'baby girl' dating such a troublesome person, and a vampire at that. But, Marshall didn't care. He would wait longer if Fionna needed it. Hell, he had waited more then six years, he was sure he could wait a few more months. The thing was, it wasn't necessary. Fionna had a talk with Cake and the next time Marshall saw the cat, she was so kind to him it nearly started to beat his dead heart. He had sat next to Fionna as the chatted around their dinning table, her purposely slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, occasionally taking the tips of her golden hair in his finger tips to touch, and sometimes, if he was feeling daring enough in the moment, would clasp a hand to one of the girl's knees. Cake noticed all of these movements of course, but grudgingly ignored them to the best of her ability. Marshall could tell it was hard, she cared a lot for Fionna, and knew how close they were. But soon enough, Cake came to encourage them when things turned rough in their relationship.

Back to the teasing matter...

At latter times, when they were alone, Marshall would be sure to do much worse things to Fionna. He would tease her at every chance he got, making her flush and then push him away with the force only a woman like her could posses. As she grew older, little changed about her. Her attire choices stayed the same, but somehow she just seemed different to him. He didn't really care much about the little details. It was obvious to notice she had grown up. No longer a girl, but a young women in the prime of her youth.

Of course, Fionna had her own way of teasing him too. She would do little tricks of her own to make him practically beg for more. Which was exactly what she was doing now.

Marshall had swiped her backpack, and was challenging for her to come reclaim it. She didn't move the usual way he thought she would. She calmly walked over, her expression still a little undetermined before she glanced at the backpack again, and then settled into a face of pure determination. She looked straight at him, and then raised hand to tangle it his dark hair. Marshall couldn't understand what she was doing. What game was she pulling anyway? She brought the hand back down to snake around his waist, pulling him closer, and somehow, in this situation she seemed more like the guy then he did.

He nearly dropped the green pack in his hands when he felt himself be pulled closer to him, a lump formed in his throat, but he waited, waited for her to do something else. He gazed down at her, Fionna's head was tilted only slightly to the side and she was biting her lip in the most tantalizing way that it would have made his heart skip a beat. He found himself leaning down closer to her, their lips only inches apart, and when he swooped in to kiss her, she abruptly moved her hand from his waist and with the other, snatched the pack away, as well as pushing him back.

Now this was something that Marshall was surprised at._ How could she do something like that?_ With a huff he watched her sling the pack around her shoulder with a triumph smile.

"Don't smile like that yet. The game isn't over." He said and strode over to steal the backpack away again, and continue their game, and to also steal a kiss as well. With a simple connect at the lips, he slung the green item now over his own shoulder with a smile, and gave her a curt bow as she stood frozen with a flushed cheeks. Marshall quickly ran away and Fionna quickly followed suit after coming to her senses.

"Hey! Marshall! Get back here you tard!" She yelled and chased after him as Marshall laughed.


End file.
